A Reputation for Romance
by justanothermisfit0609
Summary: Clare Edwards is in love with Jake Martin, and her and her best friend Alli have a plan to win over his heart. But when the moment shes been waiting for her whole life finally arrives, will she change her mind? ECLARE story!Bad at summary's!PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1: Butterflies

Chapter 1: Butterflies

Oh gosh here he comes. I started twirling my bangs, as my heart gave into the sweet butterflies everytime he came into my view

"Hey Clare," he said with his goofy smile I adored so much.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" Jake Martin was the biggest goof/clown you would have ever met in your life…and I absolutely loved him. His hair was a warm brown that had a slight red tint in the sun. His eyes were like milk chocolate brownies, that made me melt like hot fudge. He resembled a hunky lumberjack, so strong and muscular looking. I wanted so much to wrap myself in his arms.

"Nothing much, just came to get my saxophone," he said while taking his instrument case out of the locker he shared with his best friend, Dave. I nodded with a smile, not knowing what to say (I can't help that he gets me so tongue-tied), and grabbed my flute from my locker. We both went to our seats as the teacher, Mrs. Dawes, took roll.

"Wuz up Alli!" I gave my best friend my usual greeting as I took my seat next to her.

"Wow, why are you so happy Clare," she asked looking a little stunned.

I put my hand over my heart acting hurt, about to reply when I heard a voice come from behind us.

"Alli don't be so inconsiderate. You should be happy your BEST friend is as happy as ever," Jake said. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he smirked back at her, then turned to me with a warm smile. I giggled ad told him thanks as he took his seat behind me.

Alli rolled her eyes, and raised her hand when her name was called. Of course she knew I liked Jake, but she didn't know why. Alli was the complete opposite of me from looks, to personality, to boys. She was a pretty Indian girl with long black hair, dark brown eyes, the usual olive skin, and always glossy lips. Guys were always checking her out, and she let them. She usually spent her free time playing poker or flirting with boys.

Me? Well, I had short, curly, aurburn hair, light crystal blue eyes (which I was complimented on all the time), pale skin, and plump pink lips. I was a complete nerd who, at one time, was on the robotics team. I spent my free time writing or hanging out with my best guy friend Eli.

I was a nature freak who would go around telling everyone to save the planet, but, of course, most people didn't care. Alli was one of those, but, being a good friend, would never tell me she felt that way. I really didn't even know why we were friends, but she was the one person I trusted with all my secrets.

"So who you taking to the Christmas party Jake," I heard Dave ask.

"Jenna, duh. I mean she is my girlfriend," he replied. I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fist at hearing that stupid name. It's not because she was mean, but because I was jealous she had Jake.

Alli looked at me with a knowing look, and raised her hand to ask if we could go to the bathroom. Mrs. Dawes said yes, and I smiled at Alli, mouthing a thank-you.

When we got outside though, the first thing she said was make him jealous.

"Excuse me," I asked puzzled.

"You heard me. You should ask Eli to the party," she said while smiling.

"I don't know…..," I said, but she wouldn't give it up, so I listened to her plan.

I smiled. What the heck, I got nothing else to lose right?


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to post an author's note to let you know some things. First off, this is my first fanfic, so PLEASE don't be afraid to give me some advice, or be super nice and give me some good reviews as well. I'd really like that. Second, I'll post more chapters if I get at least 3 reviews (maybe even if I don't ). Third, is that this is not a Cake story, but a total ECLARE story, so if my first chapter doesn't suit Eclare fans just yet PLEASE give it some time. I really hope you guys like this story just as much as I do! PLEASE give me some reviews! THANKS!

-justanothermisfit0609 3


	3. Chapter 2: Jealousy

HEY GUYS! Just want to thank the few that reviewed it meant a lot to a new comer like me. ANY WAYS! Here is my 2nd chapter hope you like it, it is very short and sweet.

Chapter 2: Jealousy

Christmas. A time of joy and cheer. I loved every part of it except that it had a reputation of causing a little too much romance with its mistletoe and cold weather(cuddle weather), and as Friday, December 1st and the Christmas party neared, I was slowly starting to dread my favorite time of the year.

Alli's plan was going pretty good so far. My best guy friend, Eli, had accepted the position of fake boyfriend with no questions asked. We had explained to him all the things he needed to know, and at the moment Eli and I were holding hands, as he walked me to band class. I smiled when I saw Jake's reaction.

"Mmmk I'll pick you up after class for our date," Eli said with a smile, as he kissed the top of my head, but before he turned to go he whispered in my ear," You soo owe me." I smirked and told him goodbye.

"I didn't know you and Eli were going out," exclaimed Jake said with narrowed eye's.

"Oh yeah! We made it official about 2 hours ago. He's taking me to the party this Friday," I exclaimed, then passed him without another word.

I spotted Alli over at her locker, and ran up to her with a smile. She turned to me, and when she saw the expression on my face, smirked.

"I guess my plan is going great so far?" I linked arms with her.

"Yup! Everything is perfect! I'm actually looking forward to Friday!" She laughed as we took our seats, and the whole time one Jake Martin couldn't keep his confused off me.


	4. Chapter 3: A Triumphant Lose

Hey people! I was going to wait for some more reviews, but decided to just go ahead and post another chapter because that's just how bored I am! Hope you enjoy. I took the ones that reviewed advice and made this chapter longer, so I hope your still reading it!

Chapter 4: A Triumphant Lose

Jake's POV

Eli? She's going out with _Eli_? How is this happening! I mean ya they're friends, but he is just soo weird. He's an emo, hearse driving maniac!

"Hmph, why should I care who she goes out with. I have a girlfriend, and Clare is just a friend….," I muttered to myself. I heard Clare giggle, and knew she must of heard me. I cursed to myself, and almost as if on cue, the bell rang. I packed up, and followed Clare and Alli out the door.

"Hey Mrs. Goldsworthy wait up," I yelled after them. Clare turned and blushed when I used her nickname, which fit her perfectly at the moment.

"Um hi Jake, what you need," she asked.

"I was just wondering why you and Eli-"

"CLARE! Over here, we are going to be late for our date," exclaimed Eli. The annoying voice of Eli Goldsworthy rang in my ears. I growled as he took her by the waist, kissing her cheek.

"Ok, one second. What were you going to say Jake," Clare asked while blushing.

"Nothing," I muttered, and walked away. What was wrong with me? Was I jealous that it was Eli and not me? Of course not! I had an awesome girlfriend, I loved Clare like a sister! Then why was I so upset?

I sighed and thought about Jenna. Maybe I just needed to spend some time with her. I smiled and texted her to meet me at the Dot. Hopefully spending time with Jenna will help me figure out my feeling.

I couldn't love Clare…..right?

Clare's POV

"So where are you taking me," I asked Eli with a smile.

"Home," he replied. I sighed.

"What, you didn't think we were actually going out," he asked with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No, I was just hoping for a free dinner. Of course I don't think we are going out. EW! I asked _you_ to be my _fake_ boyfriend, remember?"

"Pf, how could I forget."

"Hey you willingly excepted!"

"I know, I just teasing," he said with a toothy grin. I rolled my eyes at him as we pulled into my house.

When we got to the sidewalk I hopped out of his car and said,"Bye, thanks again for driving me home _boyfriend_." He rolled his eyes then put his hand on his heart acting hurt.

"What? Your not going to invite me in? Gosh your _soooo _rude!"

"I am not! If you wanted to come in you could have just asked. Now, Mr. Goldsworthy, would you like to enter my lair?"

"No thanks, but I wouldn't mind taking a walk," he said with a smirk. I raised my eye brows.

"A _romantic_ walk?"

He rolled his eyes and said,"Noooooo. I just wanted to take a nice refreshing walk with my bet and _only_ friend." I sighed. Crap, he used the only friend card on me again, and what was sad, is that he tells the truth. Eli was a total nut case to people, and most people were scared to talk to him. Not me. I was his only friend, the girl that was forced to talk to him because she lost a bet. I'm glad I lost. I wouldn't have such a wonderful friend now.

I tilted my head, thinking. Eli was extremely cute. He had raven black hair that always fell into his gorgeous emerald green eyes. He always wore his famous smirk that at times made me blush.

When he wasn't at school he wore all black, drove a hearse, and wrote stories. He was smart, funny, and creepy all rolled up into a big ball of fun.

I laughed and said,"Ah what the heck!" He smirked and linked arms with me. We walked and talked until he had to go. I smiled to myself. Ya, I'm really glad I lost that bet.


	5. Chapter 4: The color blue

Hey to everyone still reading! I haven't got any more reviews which makes me sad. I wanted more, so if I don't get at least 2 more reviews I think I'll kill the story (or maybe not). I do want to give a shout out to elijajulia07 for reviewing twice , that made me happy, so thank you. Hope your still reading and everyone that reviewed the first few chapters. Thanks and please enjoy!

Chapter 4: The color blue

Eli's POV

I sighed and bit my lip. What was I doing? Falling in love with your best and only friend is _CRAZY_….. right? I knocked my head against the steering wheel of my black hearse.

"I'm so stupid," I muttered to myself. No girl in their right mind would ever go for someone like me. It's still a mystery to me that Clare's even my friend. I remember the day we met perfectly.

….

I sat by myself at a two seater table in the Dot, the local café. I ate my sandwich quietly. Being a loner wasn't so bad. When everyone thought you were crazy, they usually stood clear of you. I could never complain about not having enough personal space.

The bell of the Dot's door went off went off as more people came in. I looked up to see who it was. My English partner Clare and her friend Alli walked in and sat at a booth smiling… until they saw me. I rolled my eyes and groaned internally.

Even though me and Clare were partners, we had never spoken a word to each other. I peeked a look at them and saw Clare grow red. Her and Alli were in a fight, and Clare pointed in my direction shaking her head, but Alli just laughed, and got up to leave.

I went back to eating, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Clare.

"Um, hi mind if I sit with you?"

"Uhhh, ok," I said puzzled. Why would she want to sit with _me_?

"Soooo."

"Sooo, why are you talking to me?" I didn't mean to be mean, I just wanted to know why she was bugging me.

"I just thought you would like some company. You looked lonely," she said innocently. I raised my eyebrows.

"I didn't think anyone cared if I was lonely or not."

"I was trying to be nice."

"Sounded like you wanted to snoop. Why is everyone so nosy around here?"

"Why are you so crazy," she shot back.

"You have pretty eyes," I said. What the? Where did that come from? I blushed and looked down

"Wow Elijah Goldsworthy is blushing," she said giggling. I looked up at her and she smiled. I gave her a smirk and we talked till they told us it was closing time. Everyday since, all I could think about was the color blue.

Clare's POV

The day was here. The Christmas party had finally come. I was getting ready at Alli's house, and was then going to walk to the Dot to meet Eli.

It was a casual party, yet slightely fancy so I was wearing my skinny jeans with boots and frilly floral top and beanie. I made my eyes smoky, something I had never done before to impress Eli….I mean Jake. I shook my head.

Something crazy was happening to me, and I couldn't help it. For some reason I couldn't get Eli and his stupid smirk out of my head. His emerald eyes played in my mind. I was deep in thought again until Alli shook me back to reality.

"Clare, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course, I'm fine!"

"Ok, well it's time for you to go," she said, not convinced I was really back to normal.

"Um, ok, I'll see you at the party," I said, smiling sweetly.

I walked to the Dot, still in a daze. I just couldn't wait to see Eli again.

Eli's POV

Where was she? Clare was supposed to meet me at the Dot 15 minutes ago.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Clare exclaimed.

"It's okay," Eli replied unconvincingly.

My eyes widened and mouth dropped when I saw her. A big lump formed in my throat. I couldn't form the words to describe how beautiful she looked. She blushed at my reaction.

"Cl-clare-y-you-l-look-a-amazing," I stuttered.

She giggled and blushed as I opened the car door for her.

"My lady, "I said gesturing to her seat.

"Thank you, my kind sir," she replied.

I smirked and started the car. When we got there I opened the car door and helped her out holding her close when I felt her shiver.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"Clare, Eli, thank goodness. I thought you guys would never get here," Alli exclaimed.

"Well we are here now, so lets party," Clare shouted.

"Oh, my gosh, you did NOT just say that," I retorted.

She stuck her tongue out at me and then grabbed my hand and pulled me in. Show time.


	6. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Sadness has taken over me . Only one review… hmmmm, ok. Thanks to eclaredegrassi95 for reviewing though, I gladly appreciated it. Now, down to business. I am still keeping this story, because I'm not one to begin something and never finish. Also I'm not quitting in case someone happens to come along in the future and likes it….. a writer can dream right. :/ Soooo please read more please and keep my spirits up…. It would be greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 5: The Firework Show

Hello faithful readers! I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry about that, especially since I got some really good reviews that totally made my day! I love you all for that and want to say thank you for raising my hopes for this story! Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like it, there is some Eclare action in it!

Chapter 5: Firework show

Clare's POV

When we walked into the room, the scene that greeted us made me smile. Christmas lights were strung everywhere. The smell of pine filled the air because of the many trees decorated in garland and ornaments. There was a table of sweet treats like gingerbread, hot chocolate, apple cider, candy canes, and more. There were presents in a corner, which sparked the remembrance of the tiny box in my purse. I blushed at the thought of it.

The Christmas party tradition was to bring a present for the date/guest you bring with you, so, of course, I brought something for Eli. I smiled to myself. He's going to love it!

"What," questioned Eli when he saw my face.

"Oh…. Nothing," I answered, smiling evilly.

"Clare! Over here," yelled Jake who, at the moment, had his arm draped around Jenna's shoulder. My jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. Eli looked down at me then back at Jake and sighed.

"Come on, lets get your plan into action," he mumbled while putting his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He was warm and I thought about how good it felt being in his arms. I blushed madly.

"Oh, um, hi Eli," Jake said, a little scared and meanly. I don't know why, but it got me mad.

"Hello Jake, how's your evening going," asked Eli. Jake seemed shocked that he acted friendly, and I myself was a little shocked he didn't snap at Jake for his tone. I looked up to smile at him.

"Uhhh, great," he murmured, "so Clare! You look stunning tonight!"

" I think she always looks stunning," said Eli looking down at me. My cheeks turned tomato red, my heart skipping a beat at his sweet compliment. I gave him a warm smile before turning to Jake who was glaring at Eli.

"Thanks Jake. I thought I would try something different," I said with a smile. He thought I was stunning!

"Is this thing on? Ok good, now we can get started! It's time for the gift exchange, so you may now hand out your presents now," Said Mrs. Dawes. I rummaged in my bag for Eli's gift, but before I could even hand it to him he shoved a tiny blue box in my face. His face was red, and he looked nervous as I un-wrapped it. There was a note on the top that said, _Thought this would help with the plan._

My eyes widened when I looked inside. There, at the very bottom, was a piece of mistletoe.

Eli's POV 

I wanted to DIE because of how embarrassing this moment was. I am so freaking STUPID! I probably just ruined our friendship, and would have to go back to being the lonely "emo" kid. I watched her, hoping she wouldn't run away scared.

She stared down at the little green plant I had placed in the box wrapped in sparkly blue. My heart beat was speeding up, and what seemed like hours were only seconds. It was about 30 seconds later when she finally reacted. She looked at me and did something that made time stop. She kissed me, and the sparks flew.

Clare's POV

The kiss was amazing. His soft lips felt _so_ _good _against mine, and I couldn't help feel the fireworks going off. When we both reluctantly pulled away he smirked at me.

"So, did you like my present blue eyes," asked Eli with a sparkle in his eye. He nodded toward the right, and I looked over to see Jake. To say he was mad was a complete understatement.

"No PDA allowed," he growled.

"Jake are you ok," Jenna asked placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Get your hand _off me_," Jake hissed, slapping her hand off himself. He stomped off into the hall, leaving Jenna as shocked as ever. Eli looked at me with sad eyes.

"Go talk to him," he whispered in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine. I nodded, hesitating slightly. I stumbled out into the hallway, looking left to right. Jake was in a dimly lit corner to the right. He sat there looking lost, with no emotion in his eyes.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hi," he replied sadly.

"So, why did you snap at Jenna like that?"

"I don't know, actually I'm not sure about a lot of things at the moment."

"Do you want to talk about it," I asked. He looked at me then down at the ground.

"I can't _tell_ you, but maybe I can _show _you," he replied. I was so confused, and was about to say something when I felt something soft and warm against my lips. He kissed me, something I could only dream about for the longest time. I wanted to feel something, like when I kissed Eli, but sadly, the firework show was over.

…..

So how was it? Give me some reviews and I'll update soon!


	8. Chapter 6: Pain

Hello everyone! Remember me? I was hoping for some more reviews before adding another chapter, but I decided to go ahead and update anyway. I've been having some writers block, so don't expect this to be the best chapter ever. It's also kind of short! I twisted the story a bit and gave it a cliff hanger…. please don't be mad at me! Now onto the chapter of A Reputation for Romance!

Chapter 6: Pain

Clare's POV

When Jake pulled away, he sighed with happiness, clearly ok with the idea of kissing a girl with a boyfriend. I was drowning in a sea of emotions, and my heart sank deeper into my gut when I heard a heartbroken whisper.

"Jake?" Jenna stood at the door with tears in her eyes and sad looking Eli by her side. I stared into his deep emerald eyes. They held no emotion, only unshed tears. I felt hot, salty liquid threaten to fall down my face, as I stood there, trying to process my feelings over this cute, sarcastic, cocky boy that made my knees weak with his sexy smirk and understood me like no one could.

"Jenna? W-what, I-I can explain," he said as he ran after her when she sprinted down the hall.

"So, I guess your plan worked after all," Eli said when I remained speechless.

"Eli I-,"

"It's ok Clare. Its not like we were ever going out for real," he said firmly trying to hide the heartbreak written clearly on his face. I walked toward him but he only backed farther away from me.

"Eli please-," I started but, before I could explain, he cut me off again.

"I'm gonna go," he said and ran right out the door. I was about to go after him when a pair of hands turned me around.

"We need to talk," said a teary eyed Jake, "that kiss was-"

"I know Jake, no hard feelings. I mean I thought I liked you but….. I fell for Eli a long time ago, whether I knew it or not," I said before I left him, standing there dumfounded, to follow Eli.

Eli's POV

I left. I left because I was scared she would hear the total defeat in my broken voice. I burst through the school doors and ran… and ran… and ran. To where, I don't know, but I ran until I couldn't hold down the flood gates anymore. I collapsed, trying to find refuge in the cool concrete, and sobbed the anger and sadness out of my body. I sat up, trying to collect my thoughts, when I heard it. The car. For some I didn't move. For some reason….. I wanted to get hit. I wanted to feel the pain. So I stood up, turned to face the bright lights, and closed my eyes, awaiting the welcoming arms death.

….

So yeah. Don't hate me please! I know I did the thing that so many people hate, but don't worry, this isn't some tragedy! It's totally an Eclare story because watching the new Degrassi episodes are really bumming me out. So enough of my rambling! Please give me some reviews and I'll update soon!


	9. Chapter 7: Stay With Me

**Hello my fabulous readers! Don't you just hate writers block? Well I know I do because I have to keep everyone waiting. I'm going to tell you now that this is SO not my best chapter, and I'm sorry that everything happens kind of fast. I just really want to get this chapter out of the way so we can get to some real Eclare action, because I'm dying for some. Also, I REALLY want to thank LovelyLittleDeadGirl for that totally awesome review! Alright! On to the story!**

Chapter 7: Stay With Me

Clare's POV

I was greeted with a burst of cool air when I ran out the double doors into the dark night. Eli. I have to find Eli. For some reason I didn't even _think_ of checking Morty. No, instead I was compelled down a road, running as fast as I could, searching for the raven haired boy that had stolen my heart. My now bare feet screamed in immense pain, as they hit the ground, rocks burying themselves into my skin, but I didn't slow down. Never slowed down. The icy wind made my tears burn as I sprinted to an intersection. That's where I found him, in the direct path of a speeding car.

My heart sank deep into my gut. How could this be happening? I couldn't think straight, as if the sudden possibility of not having Eli, with all of his witty remarks, by my side everyday was incomprehensible. My heart took the place of my mind in that second, as I rushed to him and the vehicle that could very well be the death of us both.

Eli's POV

This was it. I would no longer have to feel the pain and confusion that blue eyed girl always seemed to bring me. The on coming car honked at me but I didn't move. I held my ground, not willing to throw away the freedom death offered.

I felt the impact as my body hit the ground with a thud. I slowly opened my eyes to see what strange world I had been sent to, only to find myself on the same road with a shaking, sobbing Clare on top of me.

"Clare? What are-," I started, confused, but I was cut of when she gifted me with a nice slap on the shoulder and some very loud words.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you!"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why aren't you at the party?"

"Why are _you_ in the middle of the _freaking_ road _moron_! You could have died!"

"That's what I was hoping for…..," I mumbled, trailing off at the sight of her face. I had never seen so many emotions in one place before. Shock, hurt, terrified, mad, … regret. Take all those, mix in _a lot_ of tears, and you get a sight that breaks your heart into a million pieces….. ok well_ my_ heart.

"Why would you want to die," she asked, her voice cracking.

"What else is there to live for if the love of my life has fallen for someone else?" She looked at me, processing my words, and finally caught on that I was talking about her.

"You love me?"

"Why else would I be _here_," I said.

"You're an idiot."

"_Excuse me_?"

"I don't love Jake," she said, making my hopes rise,"I love someone else." They instantly dropped again.

"Who?" That's all I asked before she took my face in her hands and quickly brought it to hers, kissing my lips. I instantly kissed her back feverishly, as if my life depended on this one moment. It seemed like forever until we finally broke apart, our foreheads touching.

"I love _you_ Eli, and I always will."

"I love you too," I said, tears of happiness coming to my eyes.

"_Stay with me_," she whispered.

"Always." And with that I took her into my arms and carried her back to my house, where we slept in each others arms the rest of the night.

…..

**Please have mercy on me. I was panicking on what to write, and this was the only thing that came to me. Yes, it is short, and I'm sorry to say that all my chapters will probably be short from now on. I promise the next chapter will be better, and I'm happy to get any suggestions on what to do. PLEASE give me some reviews, and I will happily update soon!**


	10. Chapter 8: Waking Up To Love

**Hello my fellow readers! I'm slightly disappointed at the amount of reviews, but I want to thank the ones that did and tell you no matter what, I'm not quitting on this story! Of course, this is another short chapter, but I like to think I make up for the length in some of the romance in this chapter…. you tell me. So enjoy and PLEASE review! **

Chapter 8: Waking Up To Love

Eli's POV

My eyes fluttered open as the morning sun hit my face through the blinds. I sighed and just laid there in bed, sinking into the thick black material, trying not to think about _her_. To late.

How am I supposed to talk to her now? How will we ever be the same now that she finally has what she's always wanted? _Him. Jake. _The one person I can't stand. Why must my life be so lonely? How can someone ever love me if not a single human being can stand my presence? Well, one could, but she's gone.

I was so deep in depressing thought that I was startled when I finally saw the sleeping figure next to me, their arms tight around my bare chest. My eyes widened and I forgot how to breath as I realized who it was. Oh my God. _Oh my God!_ Clare? CLARE? All of a sudden the moments from the past night hit me like a head on collision.

The party. Our kiss. Their kiss. The car. The rescue. That _night_. All the events came flooding back, but one thought stood out above them all. I smiled down at the auburn haired angel in my arms. She chose me. _She chose me._

Clare's POV

When I finally awoke from the deep sleep that had gifted me with sweet dreams of a certain raven haired boy, I was shocked to find myself in a different room rather than my own. A room I knew very well. I gasped as I remembered the past night. My cheeks burned tomato red when I heard a husky voice come from above me.

" I had fun last night," Eli said.

I looked up, into his amazing emerald eyes, and smiled warmly at him before bringing my face to his. He sighed peacefully into the kiss. When I finally pulled away I saw happy tears form at the rims of his eyes.

I quickly kissed them away and said, "I love you, and I always will."

He pulled me close and replied, " I love you too." He crashed lips to mine, rolling on top. My hand went to his chest, landing on his heart, and started rubbing soft circles. We stayed in this position for a long time, with his lips moving in sync with mine, enjoying the feeling of being so close. After a while, we decided to get up and begin a weekend we both knew would be filled with each others company.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE! HELP! PLEASE READ!

**Oh my gosh, you guys have no idea how sorry I am about not updating in so long, and sadly I'm not adding another chapter at the moment now either. I've been SUPER busy lately (don't worry, I won't bore you with my problems lol) and have the worst case of writers block. Some of you have given some really good ideas for a story line for a new chapter, and I thank you because they've de-clouded my head a little, but not enough to give me some ground breaking work. I'd like to ask for some more help (via review or private message) and promise to mention you in the next chapter (which should be posted by either Sunday or Monday, depending on whether my mind decides to help or not). Oh, and one more thing! ****Blossoming Light**** suggested that I pick a certain day to update, and I picked Sunday/Monday! Well thanks for your time, and I hope to hear from you soon!**

** -justanothermisfit0609**


	12. Chapter 9: A Dark Threat

**Hello fellow fanfictioners! Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, but I'm here to change that! Thanks for the few reviews I got. I wrote the next chapter based on the suggestion of ****SomeoneNamedEliott****. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: A Dark Threat

Clare's POV

"I can't believe I'm wearing this," I mumbled, keeping my eyes to the ground. I had on one of Eli's Dead Hand shirts, that was way to big for my own good, and a pair of black skinny jeans. After deciding that wearing my outfit from the party, which was covered in dirt, was a no-go, Eli heroically stepped in and let me borrow some of his clothes.

"I think you look sexy," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. I instantly blushed, earning a smirk from my other half. We were currently walking down to the Dot, Eli's arms encircling my cold body, since I was stupid enough to walk out without a coat. I smiled slightly, thinking of how romantic the moment was, and leaned in closer to my boyfriend, taking in his warmth and cinnamon like aroma.

"If you keep making comments like that, I might pass out from all this blood rushing to my face."

"But it's my job to make sure you know how amazingly hot you look. It's getting harder to control myself everyday! I mean, how am supposed to look at you without wanting kiss you every freaking minute! It's hard work Clare," he said, wrapping his arms tighter around me. I was blushing so hard now, it probably looked like I was about to blow up.

"Seriously Eli? I'm now convinced you want me to explode," I exclaimed as we walked through the door and into the warm atmosphere of the Dot. I took a seat at our booth while Eli went off to order our hot chocolates.

"Um hi Clare," I heard a familiar voice say from beside me. I looked up to come face to face with a certain brown eyed boy.

"Jake! Um hey!" I said, not sure where to take this conversation. Jake pursed his lips, and my eyes widened as a sudden intense look formed on his face. He took the seat in front of me, and crossed his arms like a disapproving adult.

"Um Eli's kind of sitting-"

"Look Clare we need to talk. I know your naïve brain thinks that Eli loves you and that you love him back but you don't. I really believe that we have a connection, and that's why I think you should dump the little emo kid and be with someone that will truly make you happy. I think I'm in love with you, and that's why me and Jenna broke up. I know this is a lot to take in, but I just want you to know that there's a reason why I kissed you last night," he finished, a smile plastered on his face and a glint of hope in his eyes. I looked at him, shock clearly written on my face. My blood suddenly boiled and my jaw clenched as I stared Jake in his eyes.

"And there's a reason why I left you standing there like the _cheater_ you are. I'll admit, I used to think I was madly in love with you but in truth, as I explained last night, I had already fallen for somebody else 3 years ago, that person being Eli. He DOES love me Jake and he DOES make me happy. Happier than anyone in this world could make me, including you. So just stay away from me and my boyfriend because you will _never _have me," I explained harshly. I heard a deep chuckle come from across me, but it wasn't Jakes. No, it was that special someone who always seemed to pop out of no where. I looked up to see Eli staring at me with a soft smile and love in his eyes, holding our beverages in two to go cups. Jake looked mad. EXTREMLY mad. Eli came over and set our drinks down, clearing his throat and looking at Jake, one eye brow raised with an expectant look in his eyes.

Eli's POV

After hearing Clare's little spill I couldn't help laugh a little. She just looked so darn cute when she was defending the ones she loved! I stared at her, the emotion of complete adoration and love over powering my body. I stood there waiting for Jake to move from _my_ seat. He stood up and bumped his shoulder hard against mine.

"I'll get your girl, even if I have to pry her from your cold dead fingers. She ruined my life, so I'll make it my goal to _"ruin"_ her," he whispered in my ear, laughing darkly at the last part. My blood rose to a high and my hands clenched to fists as a hidden dirty, perverted meaning sprang from his words. The thought of anyone touching _my_ Clare in that way made him _furious_. The threat was to "threatening" for Eli to handle, so he did what every good, rational boyfriend would do. He punched Jake right in the face.

**So how was it? Be honest! I won't be updating until after next week, but I still want reviews! Please, for the sake of my humanity, give me a little review. I know I sound pathetic, but reviews would really boost my spirits!**


	13. Chapter 10: Mine

**Me: Look! I'm not dead! :D**

**You guys: Whaaaat?!**

**Yes, yes it's true. I am alive, so I guess I should explain myself, yes?**

**You guys have heard of One Direction right? The British boy band, with the 5 sex gods? That one? Yeeaahh, I'm sorta obsessed with them… like literally obsessed. Especially with Larry Stylinson, even though it's not and never will be real. (I know) I've been drowning myself in Larry fanfiction lately, and even started writing one of my own. **

**Now! Having gotten **_**that**_** out of the way, I shall gift you with Chapter 10! ENJOY!**

Clare's POV

I sat there frozen, mouth wide open in shock as my mind tried to make since of what just happened. I blinked, looking up at Eli to see him standing over Jake with the deadliest glare on his face.

"I suggest you stay as far away from me and _my_ girlfriend as possible Martin," he spat, "or you'll have more than a bloody nose to deal with." I glanced down at Jake, his hand covering his already bleeding nose, eyes wide and glazed over as if deciding that what had happened, _had_ happened.

"Come on Clare, we're leaving," Eli said, yanking me from my seat. He put a possessive arm around my waist and led me outside. The freezing wind that whipped my hair and stung my nose and cheeks brought me back to reality. I slowly came to a stop and unwrapped myself from his arms.

"Eli, _what was that_?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper, still trying to calm my racing heart. He looked down, ashamed, eyes glistening with unshed tears, shoulders slumped, looking utterly defeated.

"I'm so sorry," he croaked, voice breaking with the weight of the situation, and… I really couldn't help myself.

Eli's POV

When Clare left my arms, everything finally hit me. I just punched Jake. The guy who, yes, was acting like a total jackass, but who, once upon a time, Clare thought she loved. I was in deep shit.

"I'm so sorry," I said, trying my best not to cry in front of this auburn haired angel. Yes, cry. I did NOT want to lose this girl, this girl who've I've fallen so hard for, when I _just_ got her.

I felt my chin being lifted by dainty fingers, green suddenly clashing with blue. She gave me a small, sad smile, lifting her other hand to tangle it within the strands of my dark hair. Gently, she pulled my lips down to hers, meeting in a passionate kiss.

I was beyond confused, But as she moved our mouths in a sweet dance, tounges entwined, I shut my eyes and let everything else go, thinking only of the girl back in my arms.

We stood there, basically doing the worst PDA imaginable, my mind slowly going numb, but,as much as I loved to kiss Clare, I knew we needed to stop, so I pulled away panting.

"Y-your not mad?"

"Why would I be? Jake deserved that. You were defending me Eli. How am I supposed to be mad at that?"

"Your not mad," I repeated. "Your not leaving. Your still mine." A smile found its way onto my face as I stated the words. Clare stared at me with soft loving eyes, pulling me into a tight embrace, placing her chin on my shoulder.

"And I always will be," she whispered in my ear.

I picked her up, twirling her around, laughing giddly as her words echoed around my mind, no doubt looking like a scene straight from one of those cheesy romantic movies.

I was hers.

She was mine.

**And there you go. Short, yes, but its something so….. Ta-da! :D Review maybe? Oh! And if anyone is interested in my Larry fanfiction, I put a link to it on my bio. I'd really appreciate it if I had some feedback on it :/ Till next time! **

**(And to anyone who ISN'T a fan of one direction, please, no hate. And I really hope that **_**me**_** being one doesn't change anything…)**


End file.
